


Warheart

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank Castle begins his one man war on crime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Punisher has been one of my all time favourite characters for years, yet adaptations always were underwhelming, until Jon Bernthal's portrayal.


End file.
